hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Chenyni
Biography Even at a young age he was a proclaim that he is a genius for his age. He was being made fun of because of his height as he was a late bloomer in his teen life. He believes fighting the war and become top dog would help anybody to win the war. As he tries to make some alliance throughout the whole Hianov Kingdom even to the far-out away land. He's very light on his feet he always on his toes to make sure his lord doesn't get into trouble or cause any. Sun always seem to get punished by his lord's wife famous kick. Sun Chenyni seem to have a lot of secrets and regrets in his life. But he doesn't linger on them and always make sure they'll stay hidden as long he has breath from his body. He's six years younger of his wife which he never regrets marrying the woman of his dream. Making that promise to protect and give her the freedom that she wanted. Which he happily complies. Only a few can challenge his mind in the arts of strategist, Pang Zhang, and Heibei , Zhauge Jian , Yuelingye. Character Information Character Design Sun Chenyni is presumed warrior gifted in war and writing, he was for all intents and purposes attached to the hip with Wengtai , and he acted like a delicate more seasoned kin to the more seasoned companion. He is a shrewd master of system who is fit for seeing through the greater part of his adversaries' ploys. He treats his partners with humble polished skill and certifiable regard. Weapon Type Bo Staff A Bo staff is a Japanese martial art weapon that is made of usually red or white oak that is between 5.9 ft to 9ft. long which is used to strike and block opponents and their weapons. Does a frontal stab while standing on one leg, Does two horizontal swipes and an ascending circular slas His running attack is good for mowing down groups of enemies but yet he is still weak. His main strength lies in the versatility of his attacks as they work well in both a crowd and against an officer. Twists and swings his staff on a level plane once. As he turns towards his left, he swings it a similar way again with his correct leg crossing his abandoned from. As he ventures back on his right side, he swings his staff from behind him and swivels to confront his front. With his arm high noticeable all around, he at that point crosses it corner to corner before him. He starts to go on his right side and spins his staff. After he turns to demonstrate his back to his enemies in front, he whirls his staff behind him. At the point when faces his front once more, he conveys a corner to corner whack on his right side. He plays out a turning kick a short time later and lands with his back to his enemies in front. From here, he makes a 270 degree swing as he ascends back to his feet. He completes the chain of assaults by turning his staff multiple times around him and gradually strolling forward, hitting any adversary to one side and right. Name Meaning Cōngyǐng de tóunǎo means "Sun Genius" or "Brilliant Mind" . Top Ten Sayings 1." How troublesome milord? You gonna make me get yelled again by your cruel wife!" 2. "Milady? Please be careful.." 3. "A fire trap should be able to help us on our mission." 4. "I'm a married man?" 5. "I can stand on my own milord." Extra Gallery Sun chenyni.png|Full Body Sun Chenyni's Weapon.png|His Bo Staff comm__suu_and_sun_by_crazymouseinc-d9v04bz.png|Wengtai and Sun Chenyni having a blast by_crazymouseinc on deviantart Category:Male Category:Married Category:Heterosexual Category:Su Wuu Category:Strategist Category:WIP Category:Adult Category:Heterochromia Category:Good